Why You Should Stay
by 101olive4u
Summary: A certain someone doesn't want to see her boyfriend leave so soon. A list composed by Alicia Spinnet for her boyfriend. Told a day before the Weasley twins leave the school.


Why_ My Boyfriend Should Not Leave School: A List By Alicia Spinnet_

"Well you are getting to the point quickly," George said, raising his eyebrows and looking at her.

"It's for your sake," Alicia snapped back, tracing the scars on her hand. "Not mine."

George smirked. He knew that it was more for her sake than anyone's. He shook his head and began to read.

_1\. He needs school so he can learn stuff._

"Well that's descriptive. I need to know stuff," George snorted. He rolled his eyes at the paper.

"Well it's true!" Alicia cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "If you didn't know...stuff, then how could you be smart? How could you answer questions given to you? How could you, erm, do stuff?"

George shook his head at his ranting girlfriend and continued to read.

_2\. He needs school to make him smarter. He really does need to get smarter._

"I'm wounded, love!" George cried putting a hand over his heart. "I need to get smarter?"

"Well you aren't really the sharpest knife in the drawer," Alicia muttered under her breath.

_3\. He needs to learn discipline._

"I need to learn discipline?"

"Detention helps trains the mind to think before you do something bad."

"Really?"

"Um...maybe? And you need to learn to think before you wind up in trouble."

"I'm wounded, love!"

"Crickey, just shut up and keep reading!"

_4\. He needs to learn more spells so he can defend himself._

"I know spells!"

"Mmmm hm..."

"I do!"

"I'm sure you do."

"Sarcasm isn't needed now."

"Oh really?"

"We've learned plenty of spells!"

"But you should learn more! More that can defend you!"

"Defend me from what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hmmm...what's out there right now? I have no idea!"

"If you are talking about You Know Who..."

"Of course I am!"

"You worry too much, love."

"Mmmm hmmm."

_5\. If he get's thrown in Azkaban, it won't help clear his name if he didn't fully finish school._

"..."

"It could be possible!"

"Licia. Azkaban? Really?"

"You are full of surprises."

"Why would it help if they knew I had a full seven years at school?"

"Ummm..."

"I thought so."

_6\. He probably doesn't know what's out there. He needs to know the risks of the world._

George turned to Alicia. "Don't worry about me! I know what's out there!"

"But would you be ready for it when it comes?" She asked, voice quivering.

"Licia. I'll be fine."

_7\. If he leaves, it will give Snape more free time to punish other students._

"Are you saying Snape only punishes me and Fred?"

"Well...I'm just saying...you three don't really see eye to eye."

"And you think most of the time he goes around chasing us? And you guys are left free?"

"Um...yes?"

"Mmph. You're probably right."

_8._ _If he leaves,__Filch won't break out in boils as much._

"So you do think our products are useful!"

"George! I'm just saying...it's quite funny."

"Don't worry, love. Fred and I have given Lee the job to do that."

_9\. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team will have two less beaters._

"Licia. You know Umbridge has banned Fred and me from Quidditch."

"She can't do that forever!"

_10\. Without a full seven years of school, he won't be able to get a successful job__._

"But the reason I'm leaving is so I can have a job!"

"I did write successful job, mind you."

"Hey!"

_11\. His siblings, friends, followers, classmates, will all miss him._

"Awww. Licia! I know you'll all miss me!"

"Then don't go!"

"Lic. It'll be hard. But they can all make it through."

"There's still one left."

_12\. But above all, his girlfriend will miss him the most. She needs him._

George stared at the last one. He looked up to see Alicia turned away, shoulders slightly shaking.

"Alicia," he said softly.

"Don't go," she whispered, tears infused in her voice.

George carefully turned her around by the shoulders. Her eyes still wouldn't meet his.

"I know I can't change your mind," she sniffed. "But I just wanted you to see-"

Her words were drowned out by George putting his lips to hers. And that was all the reassuring she needed.

* * *

**The Weasley twins leaving the school seemed so fun and happy in the movie, but think of all the people they left behind. It seemed sort of sad. They gained freedom, but some people's hearts were probably hurt that day. I wanted to write about a certain someone's heart. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review! I'd be ever so grateful!**


End file.
